PS I Miss You
by ModestlyAmazing
Summary: It's been three years since Claire broke up with Cam after high school , thinking it was for her own good. She always secretly regretted it though. And now, Cam might be back. Based eight years after the books ended. Rated T just in case. Please R&R! :
1. Is It You?

**Hi! Thanks for clicking on this story! I'm a huge CLAM fan, and this is my first FanFic. This is set eight years after the books ended, and the idea is that before high school ended, Massie (through Skype, since she was in England) and the other PC girls convinced Claire that she should break up with Cam, and go out into the world and live a little. She did, but has always regretted it. She moved out to L.A. and takes classes at a local college while trying to pursue an acting career, and gets the role of a lifetime. Only, her love interest is... Well, I'll let you find out. :)**

**Enjoy :) And please review**

**Oh, and all characters belong to Lisi Harrison  
><strong>_

Claire Lyons had never been so nervous. Well, she had, but not quite this way. She was nervous in a way that made it feel like the world was slowing down around her, when all she wanted was for it to get to the point.

Claire bit down on her nail so hard, for a second she thought the whole nail would chop off. '_Why am I so nervous? I can't NOT get the part. Right?'_ She thought, her eyebrows scrunching together as she pondered the possibilities. She was standing in the middle of Picket Fence Productions studio, awaiting that little man with the clipboard she had seen earlier to come and reveal her fate. She paced back and forth, and back and forth, scanning the room constantly for Mr. Brooke (the man with the clipboard).

Claire had just auditioned for the biggest role of her career. She was an aspiring actress, who hadn't gotten her 'big break' yet. And she probably never would, if she had blown this audition. It was a movie about a girl named Katie, who was just your average high-school student (only smarter), who gets the opportunity to fly out to the UK and go to a mega-exclusive boarding school. There, she runs into the typical "mean girls," and has to juggle school and her aspiration to be a famous tennis-player. But the main storyline revolves around Katie meeting William, the star-stud soccer player and- you probably guessed it- they fall in love. It's been done before, and won't be the best movie, but it sells. And it's the perfect jumpstart to Claire's new Hollywood life. For the past three years, she had been living in L.A. getting guest roles, cameo appearances, and a few small commercial parts. The only experience she'd had was being the lead in the blockbuster: _Dial L for Loser_, but that piece of information often failed to impress people since the movie practically tanked. But now, so many years later, Claire wanted to give acting a chance again. So instead of getting the real college experience, she high-tailed it to L.A. right after high school, enrolled in a community college where she could take most of her classes online, and found an agent who was crazy enough to represent her. At the time-

"Ms. Lyons?"

Claire whipped her head around, nearly tripping over her own ankle, and came face to face with Mr. Brooke, the infamous man with the clipboard.

"Y-yes?" Claire stuttered.

Mr. Brooke's eyes lowered to the clipboard he was holding in his left hand and started tapping on it with his pen. "Hmmm…. Let's see… Ah, yes. Claire?"

"Yes…?" Claire moved her head around, obviously annoyed with Mr. Brooke's slow responses.

"You got it," Mr. Brooke looked up, his face expressing boredom. "The part, I mean. It's yours."

"WHAT!" Claire shrieked, exploding with surprise and pure happiness.

"Yup. Ms. Andrews said you had a certain…" Mr. Brooke tapped his chin, searching the air for the right words. "Quality. Which doesn't sound like much, but it is. Ms. Andrews never complements people. She said she thought you reminded her of Katie, and that acting might not even be needed."

Claire just stood there, jaw dropped, staring at him. This was it. She was finally getting her big break.

Mr. Brooke, looking tired of the conversation, rolled his eyes. "Snap out of it, sweetheart. We have business to discuss."

Claire quickly straightened up, and tried her best to conceal her enormous smile.

"So shooting starts next Monday, be on set by 5:00am sharp. Dress in whatever, we will just give you something different anyway. Also, shooting in England isn't for another month, since we have to shoot all the American shots, but make sure your passport is all up to date because we don't want to have to deal with anything last minute. Kay?" Mr. Brooke raised his eyebrows.

"Check. But, um… When do I get to meet the male lead?" Of all the exciting things about this movie, the male lead stuck out in Claire's mind. He was supposed to be super attractive, really athletic, and kind. So whomever they find for that role will probably be like that too (or at least the attractive part).

"I was getting to that," Mr. Brooke snapped. "He is a college soccer-player, pretty well known in the circuit. He's acting just to get noticed by more people or something, I'm not really sure."

"Uh, okay. That sounds good to me." Claire shifted from each foot to the other, hoping Mr. Brooke would tell her more about the mystery guy.

"Follow me if you want to come meet him," Mr. Brooke gestured for Claire to walk with him through two black doors.

The heavy doors opened with a loud groan, and then revealed a large set meant to be a classroom. It looked like your typical public school classroom, except for the blaring spotlights shining down on it. Seeing this made Claire grateful that she still looked young enough to be a high schooler, since the character she was portraying was just turning seventeen.

"Claire? You coming?" Mr. Brooke called back as he made his way across the set towards another door.

Claire realized she had stopped walking and had to jog to catch back up with him.

"Sooo… What's the guy playing William like? I mean, you said he's a soccer player like the character, but is he nice? Handsome? Charming? Charismatic-"

"I don't know!" Mr. Brooke barked, holding up his hands and rolling his eyes. "I've never met him. All I know is what I told you already."

Claire looked down trying not to look too disappointed. A part of her- the more scandalous part- wanted him to be amazing. She had a boyfriend, Kirk, but in all honesty, he was boring. They were only together because their friends had begged them to hook up, saying they were "Absolutely perfect for each other," and now Claire could tell they were both looking for a way out, but were too nice to be the first to say something. So maybe if the guy playing William is amazing, Claire could break-up with Kirk because she found someone else. Normally that would seem even worse than just doing it now, but Claire new somehow that Kirk would have done it the same way.

Claire and Mr. Brooke came up to the next door, and he politely held it open for her. They emerged into a small waiting room; the exact one Claire had been in five hours ago, before her audition. It seemed different now, probably because earlier Claire felt as though she was going to puke from nerves, whereas now, having scored the starring role, she had a newfound confidence.

"Okay… I'll leave you to it then. He should be here in about five minutes." Mr. Brooke said while checking his watch. He then left, leaving Claire with her thoughts.

She stood for at least ten minutes, too nervous to sit. But when she realized her soon-to-be-co-star was running a little late, she made her way over the chairs.

She sat in one blue comfy chairs and pulled out her phone.

_Two new messages._

One was from Massie, telling her to 'break a leg, but not literally, because being a gimp is extremely unattractive,' and the other from Kirk, asking where she wanted to go out for dinner.

She smiled at the one from Massie, grateful that her friend had remembered that the biggest audition of her life was today. But Kirks just made her mad. Mad that he had forgotten the audition, and mad he couldn't just make a nice reservation, and surprise her with a fancy dinner, instead of expecting that she always pick some take-out Chinese place that made her sick the day after.

_Food._

Claire realized she hadn't eaten all day. Not this morning, when she left her apartment, since she was already running late, and not when they had food set out during the audition because she was afraid it would all come back up while she was reading her lines. And she had passed many vending machines, but hadn't brought and cash dollars.

Her stomach let out a low, long grumble. She needed food, fast. She even felt a wave of dizziness come over her. _Why didn't I eat- I should've- I need- _Her thoughts started to jumble together, and she started to stand. Her knees sort of wobbled, and her vision became slightly blurred.

Claire took small steps to the door, figuring there might be food on the other side. She started to waver, and as quickly as she could, grasped onto the door handle for support. She pulled it open slowly, and squeezed out, now holding onto the wall. She glanced up, and saw Mr. Brooke and the casting director Ms. Andrews talking to someone. The someone had his back to Claire, but for some reason he seemed familiar to her. Claire spotted a snack table and clenched her stomach. _So close! _She started to make her way towards it when Mr. Brooke spotted her.

"Claire! There you are! I have someone I'd like you to meet" He bellowed, his voice sounded louder than usual and it made Claire jump.

"Uh, hold on," Claire managed, not taking her eyes off the snack table.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy Mr. Brooke and Ms. Andrews were talking to turn around.

"Claire?"

She stopped short. Then she whipped around to face the way-too-familiar voice. He was walking toward her now, eyes narrowed, like he was trying to recognize her. And if it weren't for the dizziness and sensation of falling, Claire might have recognized him too.

He was walking faster now, almost to her, arms stretched out. "Are you okay?" Claire thought she heard him ask her this, but wasn't sure.

Then, she was falling. She closed her eyes, expecting to hit the ground and wake up, since maybe it was all a dream, but she didn't. She landed in the boy's arms, which had managed to catch her only inches from the ground.

She slowly opened her eyes and noticed something. In all her dizziness, and falling, she managed to make out something strange in the boys face, which was now staring worriedly at her.

Something familiar.

Something startling.

Something that had taken her years to forget.

One of his eyes was blue.

But the other, was green.

That was her last thought before everything went black.


	2. Awkward

**Hi! I meant to update sooner but school's crazy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy… this chapter isn't super exciting, but I hope you'll read it anyway Thanks!**

_When people break-up with someone they usually either want to stay friends, or forget them completely. With Cam, I chose the second. Only because I knew I wouldn't be able to resist him if we were Just friends. So I rid myself of anything that reminded me of him. I grew out my bangs, went on a strict "no sweets" diet (I only lasted a month) and even blocked all channels on my TV that covered soccer. The only thing I didn't get rid of were the pictures. And the notes. And the e-mails. They were all just so sweet, I felt heartless even considering throwing them out. So they were all tucked away, in a box under my bed and folders on my personal computer. All there, not to be touched._

Claire awoke in a small white room. It didn't take her too long to recognize as the Hospital, it's medicine-smell and the plastic curtains around the bed giving itself away. Claire quickly jerked up, startled by the change of scenery. How did she get here? What happened? She tried retracing her steps mentally; she was at the set, she auditioned for a part... Claire stopped there, figuring this is when she fainted. It must have been, right?

**CAM**

Cam sat impatiently in one of the many blue chairs in the waiting room of Sunnyside Hospital. He had been waited for what seemed like years, for the doctor to come back and tell him what was up. Since he wasn't family, they wouldn't allow him to ride with Claire to the Hospital, or visit her in her room. At least not until she was awake.

He wasn't really sure how to react to the whole situation. He could be hostile about it, maybe pretend not to care. Because even though he did care, a lot, he didn't want Claire to know that.

"Mr. Fisher?" Cam looked up to see the doctor, Mr. Peirce, standing above him.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Lyons just woke up. You can go in and see her if you want," Mr. Peirce smiled, and gestured for Cam to go towards the rooms. "She's in room 146. I have to attend to some other patients, so you'll have to see yourself there."

Cam quickly stood, "Um, can I just ask, what even happened?"

"With Ms. Lyons?"

"Uh, yeah…" Cam scratched the back of his head awkwardly, unsure if he was ready to hear what was coming.

"Lack of food, basically. We ran some tests, she's fine, but she'll need to be much more careful about her eating habits," Mr. Peirce paused. "Or, lack of."

"Wait, she fainted because she had nothing to eat?" Cam was still worried, but also slightly relieved that nothing really bad had happened.

"Yup. For a whole twenty-four hours it looks like," The doctor gave Cam an accusing look, as though he was responsible. "Anyway, she's in there, so go when you're ready."

Mr. Peirce back away slowly, then pivoted towards the left wing, leaving Cam in the waiting room.

After he regained himself, Cam turned to the hallway room 146 was in. He stuffed his hands in is pockets and started walking. _What if she doesn't want to see me? _Cam thought, scanning each room number as he walked. 135… 136… 137… 138… 139… 140

_Getting closer…_ Cam tried searching his brain for possible things to say to her. '_Hey, long time no see!' _Would be too casual, he decided. He was about to think of something better to say, but the room beat him to it. _Just have to wing it, I guess._

He stood outside for a few seconds, to try and steady his breathing. Once it was a little better than before, he knocked on the door softly.

"…Claire?" He said tentatively.

He leaned in and spotted Claire looking peaceful in her bed, looking out the window. She turned around and her expression quickly changed into something not so peaceful.

"C-Cam?" She stuttered, confusion in her voice.

"Uh… Hi?" He greeted, sounding more like a question.

Claire just starred at him, and scanned him up and down, as if wondering whether he was actually there. Cam just stood there, shifting his eyes in different directions to avoid her uncomfortable stare.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked, breaking the silence.

"You fainted."

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?" Claire asked more forcefully, looking slightly frustrated.

"Oh, you see I was at the studios-" Cam started to explain, but Claire cut him off.

"Why were you at the studios?" Claire asked, shaking her head. "Are you stalking me?"

"What? No!" Cam nearly shouted, taken aback by her remark. She thought he was stalking her? "I was there to get the details about the movie I'm in."

"What?" Claire's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. "No."

"No?"

"No. If you are in that movie… And I'm in it too…" Her voice trailed as she put the pieces together.

"Did you hit your head too?" Cam joked.

"No," Claire let out a small smile.

Cam moved away from the door and went to sit down in the chair beside her bed. She moved away slightly, like being near him would be fatal.

"So… you're in the movie too? As James?"

"Yup. Good publicity for soccer or something," Cam replied, surprised how well this was going. She wasn't freaking out at all. "So, no food today, huh?"

"Guess not."

Cam took back his thought about this going well. It was more awkward than anything. What was he supposed to say? Should he bring up what happened between them? Joke more? Don't talk at all? Ask how she'd been doing the past three years?

"I should probably go home…" Claire said, moving toward the edge of the bed. "The doctor said I could go home."

"Cool. You need a ride?" Cam offered, standing up.

"Uh… sure. It'd be great if you could take me back to the set though. My car is probably still there… and I might owe and explanation to Mr. Brooke." Claire picked up her phone from the side table and started typing super-fast on the keyboard.

"Yeah that's fine, but you don't have to tell Mr. Brooke anything, he was there when you fainted." Cam said as they started out the doors.

"Oh."

They walked down the halls in silence, and Cam glanced at Claire when she wasn't looking. She was still beautiful, that much was obvious. She also had grown out her bangs, which made Cam kind of sad. It was like her trademark to him, and the way he had always seen her. But maybe she'd changed.

They got to the end of the hall, and eventually made their way to the front door of the building. Cam held the door open for Claire, and got a barely audible "thank you."

Once they were in his car and pulling out of the parking lot, Claire was the first to break the silence again. "How have you been?"

"Good. And you?"

"Great," She looked down at her fingernails. "Just great."

"I see you're acting." Cam said.

"Yeah, sort of. I try," She looked at him with questioning eyes. "You too, apparently."

"Like I said, more publicity than anything."

"So you're still serious about soccer?" Claire asked.

"You know it," Cam grinned.

More awkward silence followed.

**CLAIRE**

Claire was in Cam Fishers car. Well, his rental car. But a car, nonetheless, with Cam Fisher in it. It was weird. It was wrong. And Claire couldn't decide whether to be excited to see him or yell at him to go home. But she stayed silent, and so did he.

The drive, which was twenty minutes, felt like an eternity. When they finally pulled into Picket Fence Productions parking lot, Claire wanted to jump out of the car.

She directed Cam to the spot her car was in, and he pulled into the empty spot beside he. He turned off the engine and came around to open her door for her. _Still a gentleman I see, _Claire thought. She thanked him, and reached into her purse to dig around for her keys.

"So," Cam smiled down at her. "I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Looks like it," Claire starred at the ground. "Thanks for the ride, and I'm sorry you had to give it to me in the first place."

"I didn't mind. I'm just glad your okay." Cam shifted his feet. "Hey, I know this is sudden, but, do you want to go out for dinner? Nothing big, just to catch up. Not tonight of course, since you should get some rest. I just figured you might want too. I'm sure we have both changed since, you know, so maybe it'd be good for, for the movie. Yeah, I think as actors and actresses this would be a good way to-"

"I'd like that." The words slipped out of Claire's mouth before she could give them second thought. He just sounded so adorably nervous.

"-break the ice, per-say." He stopped. "Wait, did you just say yes?"

Claire nodded, biting her lip. Did she really want to do this?

"Great!" He grinned. "How about Friday, I will pick you up."

"Yeah Friday's good, give me your number and I will text you the number." Claire pulled out her phone and typed in the number as Cam recited it.

They parted goodbye awkwardly, just a wave as they got into their separate cars. Cam drove off first, and Claire watched until his car was out of site, and then screamed. She did a little happy dance as she flipped open her phone. Cam's face was plastered in her mind and she was okay with it. He'd been so nice, and even though it was beyond awkward, she couldn't help thinking they still had a chance. Once the awkwardness was lived out, their date of Friday would go amazing, and Claire would call Massie and rub it in her face that she was wrong. That Claire should've held onto Cam the whole time.

She went into her messaging app and was about to start a message to Cam with her address when she saw something. It was her text conversation with Kirk from earlier that day. It was seven now, and he had been texting her non-stop asking where she was and why she would blow off their plans like that.

_Kirk._ My boyfriend.

The guy I should've thought of five minutes ago, when I agreed to go on a date with someone other than him.

The guy who had always been a second choice compared to Cam.

And always would be.


	3. The Date: Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry again for a late-ish update… I honestly couldn't think of how to write this chapter until yesterday. But here it is, so I hope you like it! It's split into two, this being part one, because it seemed really long to me. But part 2 should be up by tomorrow, so keep checking back! **

**I'd also just like to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and subscribed. It means the world to me. **

***Oh, and I would just like to say; these characters still belong to the wonderful Lisi Harrison.**

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE<strong>

"No, Massie, I honestly didn't know Cam was gonna be in this movie," Claire was pacing around her apartment talking to Massie on the phone, trying to convince her that she had _no _idea Cam was going to be her love interest in the movie.

"Well I'm sure you can handle it… I'm just worried you're going to screw something up. And you've got Kirk now, who's so great. So why risk it?" Massie's voice was somewhat overpowered by the sound of ruffling papers. "I mean God knows you'll fall for Cam somehow. And even though he's nice, he's _also _like, your first boyfriend. I mean come on' Kuh-laire! Get a life! Live a little!"

Claire rolled her eyes. She'd heard all this before from Massie. She slipped the phone onto her shoulder and held it there with her chin as she opened the fridge in her tiny kitchen in search of her leftover Chinese.

"Massie, I will NOT fall for him. That's sooo high school," Claire exclaimed, more telling herself than Massie.

"Good. Because I swear, the second, and I do mean the second, you tell me you're the slightest bit attracted to him, I WILL fly out to L.A. to set the both of you straight."

"No need," Claire popped the food in the microwave and set it for two minutes. "It's all under control. Honest."

"It better be."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Claire had never been so disgusted. Her closet was a tiny disappointment, which featured nothing suitable to wear on her date with Cam. _No, NOT a date. NOT, NOT, NOT._

She pulled out some dresses, and threw them onto her bed. One blue, which could bring out her eyes; another green, which showed off her minimal curves; and the last purple, short and flowy, that was her favorite, but also the dress she wore on her first date with Kirk.

_Kirk._

Just then, her phone started ringing.

_Speak of the devil_, she thought when she saw Kirks name on caller-ID. She waited a few moments, to make him think she was busy, then flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said, as though she had no idea it was him.

"Hey babe, it's me."

"Hi. What's up?" She strolled back into the living room and put the TV on mute.

"Well, I was thinkin' we should go out tonight, you know, since it didn't work out on Wednesday when you went to the hospital." Kirk said, the sound of chips being eaten ringing into Claire's ears.

That was one thing about Kirk that Claire despised. He always acted like such a pig when no one was around. Well, everyone but Claire. Whenever she went over to his house to hang out or anything else, he was munching on Cheeto's and starting his seventh Coke of the day. He was Massie-approved, but probably wouldn't be much longer if she saw _that _side of him. The side that disgusted her.

"Actually, I kind of already have plans," Claire bit down on her nail, praying he wouldn't look into it too much.

"Plans? With who?" He asked.

"This guy I knew from high school. He's in town for awhile and just suggested we have dinner to catch up,"

"Oh, really? Who is he?" Kirk had an accusing tone, which Claire _really _didn't like.

"His name is… Derrick," Claire decided to lie at the last second, but the only name that came to mind was that of Massie's first real boyfriend, Derrick Harrington.

"Derrick. Lame name," Claire could practically _see _Kirk rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well, he's a cool guy. Massie actually dated him." Claire smiled as she said this, because she knew that if she said that, he would know nothing was going on.

"Oh… Okay. Well, call me after, okay?" Kirk went back to his usual chipper self.

"Okay, I will," Claire hung up after saying a quick goodbye, and trekked back to her room.

_This will have to do, _she thought as she picked up the blue dress.

Within an hour, she had showered, dressed and applied her make-up. She was now sitting impatiently on her couch, with thirty minutes left until Cam was due to show.

And, thirty minutes later and right on time, she heard a knock at her door. She jumped off the couch and literally ran to the door. A few feet from it, she stopped and assessed herself in the hall mirror. She fluffed her hair, and quickly swiped some fresh gloss. _Wait, what am I doing? This isn't important. _She looked at herself with a questioning expression, shrugged, and then opened the door.

Cam was standing there, a single rose pinched between his fingers, wearing a flattering suit. He looked… Extremely attractive. So attractive, Claire couldn't stop starring until Cam waved his hand in front of her face.

"Claire…? Earth to Claire?" He smiled, knowing full well that he looked good.

Claire finally snapped out of her trance. "Oh… Uh, sorry," She felt her cheeks warm up. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." Cam gestured for her to walk ahead of him. She shut her door and locked it, her hands shaking a little from nerves.

"So," Claire swiftly brushed her hair out of her face as they walked towards the stairs to the lobby. "Where are we going?"

"There's a great Indian restaurant downtown, but I wasn't sure if you liked Indian food, so I made a few back-up arrangements."

"Aditi?" Claire's insides fluttered. She had wanted to go to Aditi for _ages. _But Kirk never put out to spend that kind of money. (**A/N: **Aditi is actually an Indian Restaurant where I live, which is not L.A., but bear with me )

"Yeah! How'd you know?" They had reached the front door, and he held it open for her and a family who was just walking in.

"I've actually been wanting to go there forever! But my-" Claire was about to say 'my boyfriend,' but stopped herself at the last second.

"But your…?" Cam asked, waiting for her to finish her last sentence.

"Huh? I didn't say anything else." She lied.

"Oh. Well anyway, I figured it gets really good reviews, and it's something I've never tried food-wise, so why not?"

"Exactly! I mean, you only live once, right? Why waste eating at the same places with the same food?" Claire moved her arms around angrily, thinking of Kirk and his cheap dinner dates.

Cam chuckled. "That's a good way to think."

"Even better way if you have the money to do it," Claire raised her eyebrows, mentally agreeing with herself.

They soon found his car, and he held the door open for her. And even though Kirk did this too, Claire felt way more special when Cam did it. Kirk always held the door, but tapped his foot impatiently, like she _always _had to be in a rush for him. But Cam was way too much of a gentleman for that.

Cam slid into the front seat, and turned the keys to the ignition. Instantly, the Strokes blared from the speakers. Claire's hands flew to her ears, but she couldn't help laughing. _Cam still liked the Strokes! _Maybe not a lot had changed. Claire liked it that way.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry!" Cam quickly turned down the music. He turned to Claire with an apologetic expression, as if waiting for her to yell at him.

"No it's fine! I like that song," It was 'You Only Live Once,' which Claire knew all the lyrics to, because she had spent hours and hours remembering all the lyrics to Cam's favorite songs back in Westchester.

"Really?" Cam's eyes glistened and his grin grew wider. "That's awesome."

Claire lost herself in his eyes. She loved how one was different than the other. The blue reminded her of the ocean, peaceful and glistening; and the green was like grass, which constantly reminded her of all their picnics back in high school. She wondered if he was still a romantic.

"Claire? You okay?" Cam said, snapping her out of another trance. He looked confused, but was also smirking slightly, like he knew why she was zoning out.

"Yeah, yeah. Totally!" Claire shook her head and turned to face the front of the car, mentally cursing herself. _Stupid! You don't like him! No!_

Cam pulled out of the spot, and started towards downtown. They pulled up within ten minutes, the car ride featuring no words between them. He came around and opened her door for her again, and then threw the keys to the Valet.

Aditi was even better than Claire had imagined. When they walked in, she was incased in Bollywood music and her nose filled with the smells of all different kinds of spices. There were people everywhere, seated in plush cushion seats, nibbling on Naan and sipping on different types of Lassi's. Cam walked straight up to the nearest waiter and told them the Fisher party was here. After a few minutes another waitress, whose nametag read 'Cindy' led them to a small booth in the middle of everything, and told them someone would be with them shortly.

"So, you know anything good off this menu?" Cam asked, holding up his menu like it was some kind of code he had no idea how to crack.

"Well, the… no," She laughed, after attempting to sound like she had been here before. "I know nothing on this menu… I'm sure it's all good though."

"Hmmm…" Cam tapped his chin as he read through his choices. "The curri looks good."

"You like really spicy stuff?"

"Oh God no. Is curri spicy?"

"Yeah it's really spicy," Claire nodded. Even though she didn't know _a lot _about Indian food, she did know that curri was only meant for those with a high spice-loving factor. And she also knew Cam wasn't one of those people.

"Not for me then," Cam flipped the page. "Ahh… the chicken looks good."

Claire flipped to that page. Chicken was a safe bet. It wasn't spicy unless you asked the waitress for it.

"Hello, my name's Nadia and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you two to drink?" A tall, tan woman appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh, I'll have the… Mango Lassi please." Claire smiled up at the waitress as she ordered.

"And I, will have, the…" Cam tilted his head, still deciding what to order. "I'll just have a Coke actually."

"Alright, those will be out shortly." Nadia tucked her pad of paper under her arm and speed-walked away.

Cam was the first to speak, "So, how have you been all these years?"

"Good," Claire tucked her hair nervously behind her ear. "And you?"

"I'm fine… soccer, soccer, soccer though. All about soccer," Cam rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face. "I've missed you though."

Claire's stomach lurched. "Really?" She squeaked.

"Yeah," Cam leaned back in his chair. "A lot, actually. And, I don't mean to make you feel put on the spot but… Why did we break-up?"

Claire looked down at her half chewed fingernail, wishing it would stop time, so she could come up with a good answer.

"I just don't get it. I loved you, and I thought you loved me. So all I'm asking is, why?" Cam sounded hurt, but Claire couldn't will herself to look up.

"I-I don't know. I thought we had to…" Claire trailed off.

"Had to? Claire, that doesn't make any sense."

She started to feel kind of angry, right then. Who is he to come here, take her dinner, and then bombard her with questions? What did he want from her?

"Claire, please just-"

"STOP!" Claire jerked her head up, surprised at the level of her voice. "Just stop! I don't know, okay? I don't know. I don't why everyone always asks me why I broke up with you, and I don't know why I did at all! I just… I don't know." Claire shook her head vigorously, trying to shake back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She turned away, and stared at the tables to the right of them. There was a family of four, whose Mother was pointing to the chair across from her, scolding her son for something. Another table held a couple. The woman was strikingly gorgeous, with long, slick black hair and a clear complexion. The man had his back to Claire, so she couldn't make him out. But then their waiter came up behind him, and he turned. Claire nearly jumped out of her seat.

_ Kirk._

Claire gasped. _What the hell was he doing here?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Did you see that coming? What doing you think Kirk is doing there? How will Claire react? How will Cam react? Well, we will all find out tomorrow if I can finish writing it by then .<strong>

**Please review! You'd be awesome to do that!**

**- Julia**


	4. The Date: Part 2

**Hi! This is Part 2 of the Date I hope you all like it, and sorry if it's too long… I'm not really good at writing short works. Anyway, to ****Inuyashadude1000: you're pretty much right :) .**

**Again, thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far. **

**And here we go…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAM'S Recap of Date: Part 1<strong>_

_I had picked Claire up to go to Aditi's around seven. She looked stunning as usual in a blue dress that made her eyes stand out. She seemed nervous, but I'm sure I did too. In the car I stupidly forgot that the radio was turned all the way up, so I nearly blasted out the both of our eardrums, but was pleasantly surprised that Claire liked the Strokes song that was playing. When we got to Aditi Claire helped my decide what I wanted, and seemed to be enjoying herself. Until I asked why we ever broke up. Then she started getting angry, which made no sense, because I was the only one who got hurt when SHE dumped ME. I felt kind of bad for asking, but I also knew I deserved answers. She didn't look at me after that, but then saw someone I guess she knows named Kirk, whose name she nearly screamed when she saw him. And I don't think she was expecting for this Kirk guy to be there…_

**CLAIRE**

"What. The. Hell." Claire's eyes narrowed and fist clenched as she stood from her chair.

"What?" Cam asked.

Claire finally realized Cam was still there. Then she realized _again _that Cam was still there. Cam was here. Kirk was here. _Shit._

"Nothing!" Claire quickly flashed a fake smile and sat back down. She tried to spot Kirk from the corner of her eyes, but when she couldn't, she gave up and turned her whole head around.

"You know that guy?"

"Huh?" Had she mentioned she knew him?

"That guy," Cam gestured toward Kirk with his drink. "Kirk? You practically screamed his name a couple minutes ago…"

"Yeah-yeah I, uh, take some classes with him." Claire wasn't completely lying; she did take a Latin class with him at the college.

"You want to go say hey?" Cam asked.

Claire most definitely did _not _want to go say 'hey.' Because even though Kirk was there with some chick Claire didn't know, she was with Cam, which was _just _as bad. Kirk didn't know who 'Derrick,' the guy Claire told him she was going to dinner with, but he did know Cam. From pictures anyway. And if he saw them together, he would burst. Claire had told him all about Cam when they first started dating, just as he had all his past girlfriends.

"No," Claire stated firmly. _Wait, but what if he sees me?_ Claire's palms started to itch. She had to get out of here. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Huh?" Cam's eyes grew big, like he thought she was hinting at something.

"Leave. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"We haven't even ordered the food yet…" Cam's confused expression was begging her for answers to her weirdness.

Claire saw Kirk move his hand out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around and saw him moving a strand of the other woman's hair away from her face. Claire stiffened. He was so cheating on her. She could tell. _Aren't I doing the same thing?_ She shut herself up and turned back to Cam.

"We should really go. Like, now. Right now." Kirk turned around again to talk to the waiter and Claire instinctively ducked, nearly hitting her head on the wood table.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Cam leaned forward to make sure she hadn't hurt herself.

"Nothing. We just need to leave." Claire eased herself up, and grabbed her bag.

Cam still seemed confused, bust didn't ask any questions as he pulled out a twenty to cover the drinks and tossed it on the table. They both stood and Claire made a beeline for the door.

She maneuvered through tables and chairs, waiters and waitresses, trying her best to watch Kirk and the woman to see if they were seeing her, and trying to make sure she didn't bump into anything or anyone along the way. _Almost there…_ she thought as they neared the doors.

"Claire?" Said a voice that was _not _Cam's. _Of course. Of course. Of course this would happen to me. Of course I'd get caught. Wait, but he got caught too, right?_

She whipped around to see none other than Kirk, who was now walking toward her.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Kirk shook his head back and forth, like he couldn't believe she was there.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Claire stood a little taller, trying to look confident.

Kirk reddened, just realizing maybe he shouldn't have come up to her.

"Kirk, is everything alright?" The woman he was with appeared behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"No, actually." Claire crossed her arms across her chest, and raised her eyebrows, urging Kirk to explain himself.

But Kirk just crossed his arms too, and his expression darkened. He was urging for Claire to explain herself too.

"I don't understand…" The woman looked up at Kirk, then at Claire, then back at Kirk. "Do you know her?"

"Oh, he knows me." Claire pursed her lips in a 'haha-you're-in-trouble' sort of way.

"I'm not really following either," Cam was starring daggers at Kirk, starting to put it all together.

Claire suddenly realized she was at fault too. She went on a date with someone other than her boyfriend, and didn't tell the other someone she _had _a boyfriend. But she figured there was no getting out of it.

"He's my boyfriend," Claire spilled. "Well, _ex _now."

"Wait, _boyfriend?"_ Cam sounded disgusted.

"Yes. _Boy-friend_," Kirk practically spat. "And you must be Cam," He glared at Claire. "_Not, _Derrick."

Claire looked down and picked at a piece of lint hanging off her dress. _Ugh! How could this be happening! Please God, make it stop! I swear I'll go to Church from now on, no excuses! Just please make Kirk shut up, and Cam- well I don't know, but do something! Please!_

"-Oh please, I have heard _all _about you, Cam Fisher," Kirk's words brought Claire back to the situation. She missed what Cam had said to Kirk, but she figured it wasn't too nice.

"Yeah? What have you heard?" Cam's fists were red from clenching, and Claire was afraid he might punch Kirk. Not that she would stop him.

"Oh-well, just that-" Kirk was shifting angrily, as he found that he knew nothing bad about Cam. There really wasn't anything bad to know.

Cam smirked.

Claire looked to the woman Kirk was with, but she was gone. _Must have left _Claire thought, _Not that I blame her. _

The three of them stood there, each afraid to be the first to speak. Claire picked at her nails, Cam starred daggers at Kirk, and Kirk looked around the restaurant for a way out. But he soon turned to Claire.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out with _him?_" He gestured to Cam, but didn't take his eyes off Claire.

"I-I thought you'd be mad." Claire stuttered.

"Well, duh, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have told me."

Claire took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Kirk let out the tiniest of smiles, which quickly faded when Claire asked her question.

"Who was she?"

Kirk kind of fidgeted, possibly looking for a lie, but thought better of it. He sighed and said, "Angela. I met her at the convenience store the other day."

Claire nodded slowly.

"And I was going to tell you about her Wednesday… but…" he trailed off.

Claire knew what he was trying to say. He had been planning to break up with her Wednesday.

"I get it," Claire was surprised with herself for not bursting into tears, or worse, trying to kill him with the steak knife on a nearby table.

"You do?" Kirk and Cam said in unison.

"Yeah," Claire shrugged. "It's not like I wasn't thinking the same thing."

"Yeah, apparently," Kirk half-joked, pointing towards Cam.

**CAM**

_She had a boyfriend. And didn't tell me. _

His name was Kirk, and he was at the restaurant too. And as the both of them had just found, on a date with someone who was _not _his girlfriend. But Claire was sort of doing the same thing.

And Cam was seriously pissed.

He wanted to punch Kirk, for hurting Claire. But Claire honestly didn't seem hurt at all. Neither did Kirk after they both told their sides of the story. He was angry with Claire now, because she was just as guilty, it seemed. Cam felt like a fool just standing there. Angela, the girl Kirk was with, had left ages ago, looking hurt and confused. Kirk had made a move to go after her, but stayed to give an explanation of why he was with her at all.

"So let me get this straight," Cam said, knowing full well what was going on, but wanted to hear it come from them again. "You," he pointed to Claire. "Have been dating him," he pointed to Kirk.

"Yes."

"And went on a date with me," he inquired, pointing at himself. "While still dating him."

"… Yes?" Claire answered, the answer sounding like a question.

"Unbelievable." Cam shook his head and turned towards the door.

"Cam! Wait!" Claire ran after him, but Cam didn't stop. He nudged his way through the line of people without reservations and went through the door. Out of habit, he held it open a second longer, since he knew Claire was coming. But he let it go when he realized what he was doing.

"Cam, please-" Claire caught up to him as he told the valet he needed his car.

"What?" Cam starred her down. "What, Claire?"

"I'm- I'm sorry."

Cam softened a little. Maybe she really was sorry. She certainly looked it.

"Please just- don't go." She begged, shaking her head. "I didn't realize he was going to be here, and, I really do owe you some explanations."

Cam finally smiled. "You do. And I owe it to you to listen."

**CLAIRE  
><strong>Claire and Cam were walking up to her favorite spot of the park, where you couldn't see anything but the trees around you.

"-I think we liked each other at first, but we just lost interest along the way," Claire shrugged as she explained her relationship with Kirk, which had ended less than an hour ago. Cam listened intently; staring straight ahead, with his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. "And neither of us really knew how to just say it, you know? I guess that's why I didn't _completely_ freak out when I saw her with Angela. I mean, I'm sure he felt the same seeing me with you."

Cam nodded, taking it all in. Claire kept going.

"And I really did want to say something. Or, I thought of saying something… I guess I just thought it wouldn't be a big deal, or that you wouldn't like him."

"Claire, it doesn't matter if _I _like him. It's kinda more important that _you _like him." Cam let out a laugh.

"True…" Claire laughed with him.

They got to the spot Claire loved, and she plopped onto the ground, then lay on her back. Cam followed.

They just laid there for a while, and looked at the stars. Claire could smell Cam's Drakkar Noir, which she had been deprived of for much to long. She inhaled deeply, and then smiled like she was high off of it.

"When you asked me to dinner on Wednesday I didn't even think of Kirk until after I agreed," She continued. "I was happy to see you. Shocked, but happy. And, like I said before, the relationship with Kirk really wasn't even working out."

She waited for a response, but none came. He wanted to explain something else too.

She closed her eyes, took some breaths, and began. "Okay, in high school, I was beyond happy. I was in love with you. I knew you were in love with me. You were the only guy I had ever really dated, and the only guy I ever planned on dating. You were the sweetest, most wonderful guy I had ever met, so trust me Cam, I didn't break up with you because of anything you did. It was truly and honestly all me. You have to get that," She glanced his way, but he showed no difference in expression. "Anyway, then you got a soccer scholarship to the University of Virginia (**A/N: **I know they have a pretty good soccer team sooo… yeah.), and I wasn't going there, I was coming here and I wasn't sure if a long distance relationship would work-"

"Claire, I said I'd come here instead if you wanted me too."

"And forget your scholarship? Cam, I could never make you do that. Soccer means the world to you." Claire said.

"So do you."

Claire held her breath. He hadn't said it in past tense. Did he still feel that way? Did she? What would Massie say? Claire wanted to slap herself, since Massie shouldn't even be a factor in deciding that, but thought Cam would just be more confused.

"That's not the reason I broke up with you," Claire said softly. "I mean, it's part of it, because I didn't want to hold you back, but it was also… Massie."

"Massie? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Something she said."

"What did she say?"

"That you were my first love and I had to let you go. That I had to go out and live a little, that you had to live a little. She said I hadn't had any fun or something. That it would better for the both of us if we stopped there." She finished and waited again for a response.

"That's bullshit." Cam said.

"Huh?" Claire was startled by Cam's words. Not the profanity, but just the words themselves.

"Bull-shit," He simply replied. "We had fun right? We could have gone out and seen the world together," he said in a mocking Massie-tone.

Claire had never thought of that, which made her feel kind of stupid. Her dream was to go to many different world countries when she was older, but why hadn't she realized she could've done that with Cam? She could live a little with Cam. She'd already tried to without him, and that didn't turn out so great.

"You're right," Claire admitted.

"I know," Cam said. Not in a smarty-pants way, but just a simple way. He knew she knew he knew. Make sense?

They again sat in silence, Claire more peacefully than before. A huge weight had just been lifted off her chest, a burden she had lived with vanished.

"Have you dated anyone else?" Claire normally wouldn't ask such a straightforward question, afraid of what he might say, but she felt freer than before.

"Not really," Cam wrinkled his nose. "I dated this girl, Mandy, for a few months, but she wasn't the girl for me."

"What was she like?"

"Kind of snobby, wore lots of pink," Cam laughed. "And she did _not _like sweets."

Claire fake-gasped. "What! Oh, how terrible!"

"Right? We even went to the movies one time and I ordered her some sours and she was like, 'No… The carbs will murder me,'" he finished in a generic female voice, then they both burst out laughing.

Claire laughed till her sides hurt. It felt good to laugh. Even better to laugh with Cam.

"I don't even know why I was attracted to her, she wasn't my type at all."

"Maybe that's why. You wanted to try something different," Claire suggested.

"Maybe," Cam paused. "I think I'll stick to my type from now on, though."

"Sounds good," Claire giggled. She knew he wasn't necessarily talking about her, but he very well could be.

"Oh, jeez, it's really late, I should take you home." Cam stood, then offered his hand to Claire. She grabbed hold of it and nearly flew as Cam's strong arms pulled her up.

They trekked back to his car, her arm in his. She rested her head on his shoulder, exhaustion sweeping over her. She slowly closed her eyes, and not to long after felt Cam pick her up. He soon had her in the front seat, where she fell into a deep sleep.

"Claire…" Cam sing-songed. "Claire… wake up…"

Claire opened her eyes groggily and looked around. They were in the parking lot of her apartment building.

"Oh, we're home." Claire yawned, then opened her door. She slowly walked toward building, nearly too tired to stand.

Cam caught up to her and slid his arm around her waist, helping her stand up straight.

They eventually made their way up to her door, and she dug out her keys. After unlocking the door, she turned back to Cam.

"Thanks so much for tonight… Even though we didn't get to have dinner," Claire said guiltily.

"You're welcome," Cam smiled. "We should do it again some time."

"Definitely," Claire smiled back. "Well, I'll see you Monday."

"Yup," Cam leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek goodbye. Only, she didn't realize that, so she turned, and his lips crashed onto hers. At first she was shocked. But it felt so right. So she didn't bother jerking away. And neither did he.

Until her phone started ringing.

They both jumped back, and Claire pulled out her phone.

_Massie, _it read. She hit ignore, because even if she was in the position to answer, it was way to late for Massie to be calling.

"I'm sorry," Cam blushed.

Claire giggled. "It's fine."

They stood there awkwardly, staring at each other, then Cam shifted his feet and started to back away.

"You should get some rest… I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," Claire nodded and smiled. She rested her head on the doorframe as she watched him walk away. She didn't even bother pondering whether he would actually keep his word and call. She knew his would. He was Cam Fisher, after all.

The only guy that made her the best Claire Lyons she could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Whaddya think? Like it? I hope so<strong>

**Please review and all that good stuff… I hope to update this within the next few days, but tomorrow and Wednesday I have SOL's (Standards Of Learning tests, but SOL ironically also stands for Shit Out of Luck.. which is exactly what the students are ;) )**


	5. Feelings

**Hey everyone, I am SO sorry for the major hiatus. Things have been pretty busy lately. But I didn't want to put it off any longer cause I was re-reading Best Friends for Never which is my favorite because that's when Cam and Claire first met :) But anyway, from now on, I will update every Thursday. I kind of want to make it like a TV show. So every week, a new 'episode' will come up. I will give a recap of each one (not including this particular chapter), and then when I need to I will go on a break like TV shows do. I just feel like that will make sure I don't not update for a whole month :/  
><strong>**Anyway, here it is:**

* * *

><p>Claire woke up with a huge headache. Her head felt heavy as she sat up, and she wanted nothing more than to plop back down when she saw her reflection in the mirror across from her bed. Her hair was all tangled and in midair, almost sticking straight up. She turned away in disgust and reached for her alarm clock. It read, <em>4:00am<em>

Claire groaned and looked up at the ceiling. She would have to leave in the next thirty minutes to get to the set in time. It was Monday, the first day of shooting.

Normally, the abnormal wake-up time would be alright, since she could have just gone to bed earlier than usual to plan for it. And she had planned on doing that. Originally. But yesterday night at eight o'clock, Massie called her, for the 74th time all weekend and Claire answered, knowing she couldn't hide forever.

" Claire Lyons, why haven't you returned ANY of my calls?" Was the first thing Massie had said.

"Busy?" Claire responded, sounding more like she was the one asking the questions.

"Oh-Ha, right!" Massie huffed. "You had me worried sick, you know that? I mean Jesus, I thought you'd been kidnapped or something!"

Claire had rolled her eyes at Massie's over-dramatic attitude. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, I know I should have called you back."

"You got that right," Massie snapped. "Now, tell me everything."

Claire hadn't bothered asking what she meant; she already knew what Massie was referring to. Her Friday night 'date' with Cam Fisher.

Claire had explained everything, seeing Kirk there, the weirdly casual break-up, and then Cam and her at the end of it all, kissing. She rushed to mention that, it was ah-bviously an accident.

Massie stayed quiet for a while after that. "But… Wait… Kirk? Huh?"

"I told you, he met some girl, and was taking her out to dinner to get to know her. I was kind of mad, but not really. It was wrong that he did it like that, but I guess Cam and I were doing the same thing, minus the getting to know him part… I obviously already know him."

"Uh-huh…?"

The conversation ended up lasting five hours, Claire explaining, re-explaining, and re-re-explaining, until Massie finally got that Kirk and her were over. They talked about other stuff too, mostly Massie bragging about her editorial job for a fancy London fashion magazine. It was good talking to her, but by the time Claire climbed into bed, it was one thirty in the morning, and all the conversation really left her with was a very short night's sleep and an extremely long phone bill.

And she was definitely paying for it Monday morning.

She did the usual morning things, but instead of worrying about how she dressed, she just pulled on a pair of sweats.

That's when it hit her. _This is really happening, isn't it?_

She was at the set by five, as she was told. She was almost late, though, since the real set was located a few miles outside of L.A. and the traffic, despite the time of day, was always terrible. She still made it just in time though.

Before she even had a chance to glance up at the outdoor scene, which was a park, she was approached by a woman with a headset and a clipboard, who only made sure she was Claire Lyons, and then whisked her away to her trailer.

It wasn't gigantic, but it was still pretty big, and had a huge mirror covering most of one wall. The mirror wasn't outlined in circular bulb lights, but the top was, and it did a good job of making Claire's blemishes stand out, even with her standing in the doorway. The vanity table was covered in all kinds of make-up, for all skin types. Racks of clothes stood on another wall, each rack labeled for the scene it was meant for.

Claire sat in the chair facing the mirror, and looked at herself in the mirror. A smile was spreading its way across her face, her emotions not being able to contain themselves. She was really here, on a set, in a trailer labeled with her name.

"Ms. Lyons?" Claire saw Mr. Brookes in the reflection of the mirror, standing by the door. She turned and smiled.

"Glad you're here on time, Ms. Lyons. I hope you can keep it up," He smirked, then arched his eyebrows as if to say, _I bet you won't though._

A woman with Cats-eye glasses taped on his shoulder, gesturing him to move and stop blocking the doorway.

"Ah, Cecilia, there you are," Mr. Brookes turned back to Claire. "Cecilia will be in charge of your look throughout this feature. Hair, make-up… _everything_."

"Yup, that's me. And this is my team." As if on cue, three more women filed in behind her.

"Ok," Mr. Brookes clapped his hands together. "I'll leave you to it then. She will need to be outside and in the middle of the park by seven on the dot."

Cecilia stared hard at Claire, as if deciding whether or not it could be done. "Fine, it'll work."

Mr. Brookes nodded appreciatively and then turned back to Claire. "Someone will bring you a script in a moment. It's been slightly modified from the short version I sent you Saturday."

He turned to leave, but Claire stopped him. "Wait! _That's _the first scene we're doing?" She was suddenly dizzy, even though she was already sitting.

"Uh, _yeah_. Why do you think that's the one I sent you?" He narrowed his eyes questioningly.

"I-I don't know, I figured that scene was the closing one."

"It _is_. But as I said, all scenes shot here in America will be done first," He paused. "This one takes place in America."

"But it's not the _only _scene taking place in America…"

"Oh, right, well I will just go tell the director that what he wants done doesn't suit your preference. How does that sound?" He sounded overly sarcastic.

He left without another word, leaving Claire feeling dumb and terrified.

The scene, the first scene she would be doing, was the scene where her character and Cam's character, reunite. It's that big scene in all those typical movies where the male lead travels a long way to find the female lead and then says some big speech about how much he misses her, needs her, and, of course, loves her. Then the girl gives another speech, asking why she should believe him, and then he 'shows' her, by kissing her passionately until the movie ends, or gets interrupted by and Epilogue.

And she was doing that scene. Now. Even after everything that happened on Friday. Claire thought about her options as the team got to work on her hair. For one, she could pretend not to remember the script once she got it, therefore forcing the director to delay the scene. But then she remembered all that would achieve was her being jobless.

There weren't too many other options, so she tried not to think about it. She assured herself it wouldn't be _that _bad.

I mean, she'd be _acting _like she had feelings for Cam, right?

By eight, she was standing in the middle of chaos. It was a park, but it was a park filled with microphones, cameras, director's chairs, and _lots _of people with headsets and clipboards. Everyone seemed to be yelling at someone else, ordering for things to be done. Claire just stood there, awkwardly and, waiting for further instruction.

She had to fight the urge to bight her nails since Cecilia's team had just fixed them, but it was really hard. The nerves were eating her alive, one piece of sanity at a time. She wasn't nervous about messing up, though, because her character was really relatable. And she wasn't nervous about forgetting lines, because over the years her memorizing scripts ability took into affect. So the only thing left for her to be nervous about was seeing Cam again. She knew they would be acting like they were in love, but Claire wasn't even sure what would be an act, if anything. He was her first love, her first everything. Well, in her mind. Josh Hotz was her first kiss, but it barely counted compared to her first kiss with Cam.

Claire shivered at the memory, but not in a bad way. It sent tingles up her spine to think of how obsessed she was with Cam back then. It was the best kind of obsessed though, because he shared the obsession. Claire couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to ignite all that now. I mean, what was the issue, really? Sure, Claire wanted to get out there and meet other people like Massie had said, but what if Cam was the one? Why let go of the best guy she could possibly have.

"Hey," the voice was soft, barely audible, but Claire knew exactly who it was.

"Hi Cam," Claire turned and smiled up at him, her breath catching as she looked into his different-colored eyes.

"So… You ready for this?" He asked nervously as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," Claire lied. "You?"

"Sure," Cam paused. "So, about last Friday-"

"What about it? Nothing happened. Nothing's happening. It's fine. I got it." Claire spoke quickly, figuring Cam was going to tell her it was all a mistake. She didn't want to hear it.

"Oh," Cam seemed sad as he glanced away.

Claire wanted to comfort him, but she didn't even know what to say. He didn't even like her.

**CAM**

She didn't even like him.

Cam was standing beside Claire, waiting to do a huge scene for the movie they were in. He was trying to talk to her about what had happened after their date, but she stopped him before he had the chance. She made it clear that she had no feelings for him. Cam had worked up the nerve all morning to tell her how he felt, that even after everything they'd gone through, he still really liked her.

An awkward silence filled the air between them, and didn't break until Mr. Brooke came to get them.

"Alright, Cam and Claire, follow me." Mr. Brooke gestured for them to walk into the maze of cameras.

They walked in silence, almost without a choice, since Mr. Brooke was walking too fast for them to say much of anything.

The place they were filming the scene was a small stretch of stone path, with a wooden bench in the middle of it all. It was designed to seem like Central Park, since that's where Claire's character in supposedly from (the city, not the park).

**CLAIRE**

Mr. Brooke got them squared away with their stage directions and left them to do their thing. Claire took a deep breath as she sat down on the bench, her first spot in the scene. The director said a few things, then called action, and Claire sat there, staring off at a pond in the distance. She tried to look sad, which is what the director had asked her to do, before slowly standing up and walking toward the cameras.

"KATIE!" She heard Cam yell from behind her. On cue, she turned around, her face displaying disbelief. She saw Cam, or for now, William, jogging toward her. He looked really happy, as he should if he wanted to play the character right, and Claire fought the urge to smile back.

"Katie… You- you're here!" Cam said this in a British accent, as he slowed to a stop, five feet away from Claire.

Claire swallowed, waiting the correct amount of time before saying her line. "Yeah, I-I live here… What are _you _doing here?"

Cam blushed, "Oh, uh, I was looking for you…"

"You were?" Claire smiled, then quickly changed her expression to one that conveyed anger. "What about _Margret?"_

"What about her?" Cam quickly came forward and held Claire's arms in his hands.

"Well you didn't even stand up for me when she called me a loser for liking you… you didn't even care! You laughed with them!" Claire slapped his hands away.

"No I didn't, I wasn't even there! I was in my room studying that night, remember? You asked if I wanted to go to that party and I said I had to study. Then the next day, Margret tells me you left because you hated me!" Cam rushed to say.

"Wait, you weren't at the party?" She said softly.

"No,"

"Then why did Margret say you were, and that you didn't like me?" Claire asked, sounding as confused as Katie had to be even though the answer was obvious.

"Why do you think?" Cam sighed. "She'd liked me even before you came."

Claire shook her head. "I don't know William, you lied to me before too… I don't know if I should trust you."

"Katie, you know I wouldn't. Not after all we've been through."

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you."

"You want a reason? Okay, here it is: Before you came, yeah, I was a jerk. I only cared about soccer. And when you came along, you acted like you didn't like me at all-"

"I didn't like you at all."

"-and it was different," Cam pressed on. "You were different. And I liked it. And that bet meant nothing, not after I got to know you. Because really, Margret wasn't even worth it. She has nothing on your eyes," Cam tilted Claire's chin up so she would look into his own eyes. "Nothing on your smile. Your smarts, your kindness, your wit. I could go on forever and not come across one thing that makes her better than you. I was dumb to even think that."

"Yeah, you were…" Claire trailed off, losing herself in his eyes, and kind words, even if they were from a script.

"But that's in the past. All I'm asking for is another chance. Because… Katie, I-I… I love you," He stuttered, but finished more confidently. "And I always will."

Claire didn't know if it was that Cam was a natural at acting, or her mind was messing with her… but Cam seemed really sincere. Like he actually _meant _it. Claire's stomach instantly filled with butterflies, and her face flushed. She wanted desperately to kiss him, since he was super close, and super attractive. All she had to do was wait a few more lines and then she could.

"Please say someth-" Cam started, but Claire quickly interrupted him by taking him by the skirt collar and crashing her lips against his. It was a warm kiss, and it felt like home. It reminded Claire of their first kiss: long overdue. The kiss on Friday had nothing on this one.

The world disappeared around Claire, and soon Cam's tongue was finding it's way down her throat. They swayed back in forth, and Cam wrapped his arms around her. Claire couldn't even remember that this kiss was staged.

Cam was the first to pull away, and they both gasped for air. This was part of the directions, but Claire was supposed to have been the one to pull away. _Whoops, _she thought, not really caring.

Claire smiled up at Cam, and he kissed again, this one a peck. Then he took her by the hand, and they walked back the way he came. He pretended to say something funny, and Claire laughed. They didn't actually have to say anything, because the camera was panning away, filming what would take place behind the movies credits.

"Annnndddd CUT!" The director yelled. Everyone clapped, happy it only took one take.

Claire and Cam walked over to the director, and he smiled.

"That was perfect," he praised. "You two have real chemistry, you know that?"

Claire and Cam blushed at the same time, then blushed even more when they realized they never stopped holding hands.

"Oh, uh- sorry." Cam ran his hand through his hair and looked down at the ground.

It's fine," Claire smiled shyly. "You're really good at acting."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, totally believable." Claire let out a small giggle.

"Maybe that's cause' I wasn't acting."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Not too much going on, hopefully I will think of something amazing to write by next Thursday.<br>So please review!  
><strong>**BTW, I am thinking of either writing a series of one shots with Cam and Claire (when the books are set, so it would be middle school) or some of the more Cam and Claire based books in Cams POV... But if you have a preference, please leave it in with a review :D****  
>Until next week<br>-Julia **


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**HI! So, here's the deal: I know I said Thursday, and it's Friday, but there will be no update.  
><strong>**I'm switching the weekly update to Tuesdays because I have Volleyball on Thursdays.**

**The reason I didn't update this Thursday is because on Monday I found out that while I was on vacation with my friend in Boston, my cat died. She was only eight, and really healthy. She died of a sudden heart attack, which is a lot more common in cats than I thought. This whole week I have been an emotional wreck, because she meant so much to me. I'm sorry for not updating if any of you were looking foward to it, but I figured I at least owe you a reason. And that's it.**

**I'm going through a bit of writers block too, but even if I can't overcome it, I will update with _something _on Tuesday.**

**Thanks for your cooperation, and please keep reviewing and checking back :)**

**-Julia**


	7. What Would Massie Do?

**So, this chapter is without a doubt, the lamest I've ever written. I'm going through some writers block I guess. Because honestly, the way this story is headed, Claire and Cam will be together in no time. And honestly, it's boring. Oh, so she dated this guy, Cam came to town, so she breaks with the first guy and gets back with Cam. No. So I will be adding some drama to this in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave it in with a review!  
>Sorry about the lameness-factor in this. And the fact that it's super short..<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Small recap from last chapter:<span>_

_Claire and Cam walked over to the director, and he smiled._

_"That was perfect," he praised. "You two have real chemistry, you know that?"_

_Claire and Cam blushed at the same time, then blushed even more when they realized they never stopped holding hands._

_"Oh, uh- sorry." Cam ran his hand through his hair and looked down at the ground._

_It's fine," Claire smiled shyly. "You're really good at acting."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah, totally believable." Claire let out a small giggle._

_"Maybe that's cause' I wasn't acting."_

Claire made her way back to the trailer; relieved her first day at the set was over. It had been fun, but really long. Other than the very first scene she had filmed at the beginning of the day with Cam, all the scenes were small. But they took way longer than they were supposed too, because Claire kept messing up. She knew her lines, and cues and everything, but after Cam said what he said, she just couldn't concentrate. She couldn't stop wondering about what she should do about the whole situation… I mean, he obviously liked her, so what was holding her back?

Once inside her trailer, Claire plopped down on her chair and took a few deep breaths. She thought about her options: A) Ignore Cam, B) Embrace her hidden feelings and go out with him, or C) Tell Cam some lame excuse that she would come up with later for why it could never happen between him. She scratched A immediately, but wasn't sure about the others…

When Cam had admitted his feelings (Well, basically admitted them), Claire choked. She tried to say something, but nothing would come out of her mouth. The director, who had come to whisk her away to prepare for the next scene, had luckily saved her. The rest of the day was spent thinking about what Cam had said

And now, she was having a huge mental debate with herself about what she was going to do about it.

In most situations, she would call Massie. But since she knew exactly what Massie would say, there was no point.

So she called Layne.

"Claire-Bear!" Were the first words out of Layne's mouth when she picked up.

"Heyyy Layne," Claire spirits lifted hearing her best friends voice.

"What's up? It's so weird of you to call…"

"What? No! We talk all the time!" Claire was taken aback by Layne's response.

"Funny Claire… But we haven't talked in ages… Not that I'm not happy you called, it's just weird," Layne paused and there was an awkward silence. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Uh, well Cam's here, so-"

"WHAT! Claire! That's great! Oh, wait, what about that Rick guy?"

"Kirk?"

"Yeah! Him!"

"Oh, we kinda broke up," Claire stated slowly.

"What? Wow, thanks for keeping me in the loop. But whatever, what's happening with Cam?"

"I actually just wanted to ask… Do you think I should consider going out with him? After everything?"

"I don't know… Sure. I mean you like him, right?"

"Yeah… pretty much…"

"Okay… So what's the issue?"

"Massie."

"Ugh. She's not in control Claire! Your heart is. Or your brain. Whatever, the point is, don't decide whatever you're deciding because of Massie's opinion."

"Yeah… you're right," Claire looked up at herself in the mirror as she talked into the phone, putting a game face on. "I should. And I will." She slumped back down a little. "Tomorrow."

Layne laughed. "Good luck kid. I gotta go though, so call me after."

"Yeah, sure thing. Bye."

"No, I mean it. You actually have to call me."

"I will!" Claire laughed. "I promise!"

They both hung up, and Claire gathered her things. She went straight home from the set, figuring she would make her decision over a bowl of ice cream, and a few chick flicks.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said: Lame. I'm super disappointed in myself for this chapter. It's almost more like a small bonus or something, if even.<br>Anyway, SORRY! :/ Next week shall hopefully be better..**

**Review!**

**-Julia **


End file.
